Dhammapada Verse 406 - Samaneranam Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verse 406 - Samaneranam Vatthu' Aviruddham viruddhesu attadandesu nibbutam sadanesu anadanam tamaham brumi brahmanam. ---- Verse 406: Him I call a brahmana, who is not hostile to those who are hostile, who is peaceful (i.e., has laid aside the use of force) to those with weapons, and who is without attachment to objects of attachment. ---- The Story of Four Samaneras While residing at the Jetavana monastery, the Buddha uttered Verse (406) of this book, with reference to four samaneras who were arahats. Once, the wife of a brahmin sent her husband the brahmin to the Jetavana monastery to invite four bhikkhus to an alms-meal at their house. She told him to specifically request for senior bhikkhus who were also true brahmanas. But four seven year old arahat samaneras, viz., Samkicca, Pandita, Sopaka and Revata were sent along with him. When his wife saw the young samaneras she was very much dissatisfied and blamed the brahmin for bringing such young samaneras who were even younger than her grandson. She was, in fact, furious with her husband, and so she sent him back to the monastery to get older bhikkhus. In the meantime she refused to give the young samaneras the higher seats reserved for the bhikkhus; they were given lower seats and she did not offer them alms-food. When the brahmin arrived at the monastery, he met the Venerable Sariputta and invited him to his house. When the Venerable Sariputta arrived at the house of the brahmin, he saw the four young arahat samaneras and asked them if they had been offered alms-food yet. On learning that the arahat samaneras had not been given alms-food yet and also that food had been prepared only for four persons the Venerable Sariputta returned to the monastery without accepting alms-food from the house of the brahmin. So his wife sent the brahmin back again to the monastery to get another senior bhikkhu. This time, the Venerable Maha Moggallana came along with the brahmin, but he also returned to the monastery without accepting alms-food when he learned that the young samaneras had not been offered alms-food and also that food had been prepared only for four persons. By this time, the samaneras were feeling hungry. Sakka, king of the devas, seeing the state of things took the form of an old brahmin and came to the house. The brahmin and his wife paid respect to the old brahmin and offered him a seat of honour, but Sakka just sat on the ground and paid respect to the four samaneras. Then he revealed that he was Sakka. Seeing that Sakka himself was paying respect to the young samaneras, the brahmin couple offered alms-food to all the five. After the meal, Sakka and the samaneras manifested their supernormal power by going right up into the sky through the roof. Sakka went back to his celestial abode, the samaneras returned to the monastery. When other bhikkhus asked the samaneras whether they did net get angry when the brahmin couple refused to offer alms-food to them, they answered in the negative. The bhikkhus not believing them reported to the Buddha that the four young samaneras were falsely claiming to be arahats. To them the Buddha said,"Bhikkhus, arahats bear no ill will towards those who are hostile to them." Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 406: Him I call a brahmana, who is not hostile to those who are hostile, who is peaceful (i.e., has laid aside the use of force) to those with weapons, and who is without attachment to objects of attachment. ----